


Sweet and Soft

by Rhymepod195



Series: AkuSai on Main [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Isa gets very emotional over Pubby, M/M, who is named in the honor of my friend’s Meow Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: Isa has always had a weakness for dogs. This had only come back with a vengeance now that he was a Somebody again.





	Sweet and Soft

“Isa! Are petting stray dogs again?”, Lea had teased him mercilessly the first time he had found Isa petting stray dogs he had found wandering about the Radiant Garden. They were just seven years old at the time, so Lea had very quickly joined in on the dog petting, despite his teasing.

“Hey, I don’t tease you for petting literally any cat you come across.”, Isa had said with a huff, though not moving his eyes from the dog currently on its back so that it could receive belly scratches. After all, what’s so wrong with petting dogs?

 

Going from Isa to Saïx was a long process, but even as Saïx that fondness for dogs had never really dissipated. He could remember what it felt like, and sometimes wanted for that twang of affection to return whenever he spotted a stray dog on the rare occasions he would leave Castle Oblivion.

He would still pet them if no one was there to see him, and if a Somebody did spot him he would simply make them forget. No need leaving witnesses, even if it was only for something silly like this.

 

And now that he was Isa again? Well, to say he nearly cried when he first saw a stray puppy again he would be an understatement. He had immediately scooped the pup up, holding it to chest as he cooed over it, glad that noone was there to see him like this. He knew that the others would understand strong emotions so freshly after becoming a Somebody again, but this felt a little extreme for something so.. small.

The pup was a tiny thing, essentially just a sphere of soft brown fur with three black dots where the nose and eyes are, as well as a tiny pink tongue peeking out where it was panting at him. Its tiny tail was also wagging, trying to climb up his chest, though with only little success.

He didn’t even know what he was saying in his emotional outburst at this little pup he was holding in his hands, and to be perfectly honest he felt as though he was just repeating the word ‘puppy’ to himself over and over again. (A perfectly reasonable reaction in his eyes, mind you.) What he  _ did _ know, however, was that he couldn’t just leave this little angel out like this now that he had held her. However, he also knew that he was sobbing right now, shoulders shaking as he cooed over the pup, and the tears only seemed to increase when she finally reached his face and began licking at his cheeks, snuffling and whining softly as if asking  _ why are you crying? _

 

He didn’t know how long he sat there just crying over this pup, but as soon as he had at least some control over his tear ducts he tucked the pup into his jacket, trying to at least make himself look presentable before going to the local pet store, buying some basic things a pup would need, including a baby collar, a small leash, toys, a bed, food and two bowls. And now he had to get all of that back home. Great. He took a deep breath and hoisted the bag of food up as he carried the other bags of stuff in his other hand, pup still securely tucked into his jacket where it seemed to have fallen asleep. (He did his best not to cry again.)

 

Lea was out of the Radiant Garden World for the time being, chasing after Heartless in some other world. So, he still had time trying to figure out how to break the news to Lea that he had adopted a pup out of impulse.

He had already picked out a name and everything - though the name was quite embarrassing now that he knew he would have to tell Lea at some point. ‘Wobbles’ just seemed like a silly thing to name your pup, but damn it Isa had a soft spot for tiny soft things with silly names.

Now, how to break to Lea...

 

“Isa, I’m home~ You’d never guess what we got up to!”  _ Shit. _ Isa panicked, scooping up the pup, pushing the bowls behind a corner and tucked the pup into his jacket, thinking that would hide it when it, in fact, made a very prominent bump on his chest. Oh well.

“Welcome back.”, he replied, trying to calm the wiggling pup inside his chest, opening his jacket a little for more for airflow, at which the pup finally settled down.

“You didn’t get too bored without me did you- … What’s that on your chest?”, Lea asked, raising an eyebrow at the obvious bump, blinking a few times as he tried to compute what he was seeing.

Isa’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, averting his eyes slightly and pressing his lips together in a line.

“... Isa?”, Lea looked concerned, afraid that maybe Isa had some sort of massive infected wound or something that he hadn’t gotten treated for whatever reason. “C’mon lemme see.”, he put his stuff down, going over to Isa and reaching out for the opening of the jacket, fingers inches away from the zipper when he heard a tiny  _ yip! _ from the bump.

 

“..........” 

“..........”

 

The two stared at each other for what felt like a million years as Isa’s cheeks grew hotter and Lea’s eyes widened with realisation. He then burst out into laughter, slapping his knee as he tried not to fall over from laughter.

“Holy  _ shit _ , what is it with you and stray dogs?!”, he wheezed out between bouts of laughter, which only served to fluster Isa more.

“She’s not a stray!”, Isa objected reflexively, face bright red, though he was relieved that Lea didn’t take to it too badly. He finally opened his jacket properly, revealing the little fluff of a pup to Lea, who, upon seeing her, began cooed over her, giving her chin scratches which she evidently delighted in.

“Awwww… What’s her name?”, he inquired, eyes wide with adoration at just how  _ tiny _ this pup was.

“.... Wobbles.”, he mumbled, once again acutely aware of how silly the name was.

“Hi, Wobbles!”, Lea took to the name instantly it seemed, just increasing his fussing over the pup, almost turning to putty right then and there when she licked his nose. “Isa, I  _ love _ her!”

 

~~~~

 

“They’re late.”, Roxas huffed, kicking his feet as he sat on top of the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, waiting for Lea and Isa to show up. Xion was already there as well, but it was the most fun when all four of them were there.

“Maybe they ran into trouble getting here from the Radiant Garden?”, Xion offered, wondering if they had run into any Heartless while travelling with the Gummyship. It was unlikely, there were far fewer Heartless between the worlds than there used to be, their numbers overall having dropped ever since the defeat of Xehanort.

“Hm.. Maybe, but they would have told us if they did.”, he grumbled, looking at his Gummyphone. “Maybe we should call them?”

“No need, we’re already here!”, Lea’s voice startled them, causing Roxas to almost throw his phone off the tower, but catching it before it could fall to its certain doom.

“Axel! Don’t scare us like that!”, he objected, huffing as he put his phone away to safety again, earning him a giggle from Xion.

“Didn’t you  _ just _ complain about them being late?”, Xion said, gently elbowing Roxas, grinning as she took the ice cream offered to her. “Thank you.”

“Sorry for being late. We were… preoccupied.”, Isa said, and only then did the two other Keyblade users look up to him. They evidently had also spotted the little fuzzball of a dog in his arm seeing as their eyes went wide and jaws fell open. “She was being fussy in the Gummyship.”

“Puppy!”, the two said in unison, jumping to their feet as fast as they humanly could, crowding around Isa, staring at the pup with awe. “Can we pet her?” “What’s her name?” “She’s so tiny!” Those were just some of the sentences that spilled from their lips, practically vibrating where they stood wanting to pet the pup.

“Yes, you can pet her. Her name is Wobbles.”, his ears flushed a little at the name, still just a touch self-conscious about it, but evidently Roxas and Xion didn’t care seeing as they just immediately were all over Wobbles, cooing and petting her.

 

Isa took great care that Wobbles did not accidentally fall from the edge of the clock tower, always ensuring she was in somebody’s lap, though for the most part he simply had her tucked inside his jacket with her harness on.

“I think she wants something from you.”, Lea said with a snicker, Roxas and Xion giggling to themselves as well as Wobbles kept trying to nip at Isa’s ice cream.

“I can tell. She’s not getting any though, ice cream isn’t for puppies.”, he said, gently booping Wobbles’ nose to keep her from biting into the ice cream as he lifted it to his mouth, taking a bite from it.

 

~~~~

 

Everyone else’s reaction to the pup was always along that line with various degrees of cooing, sometimes even tears (especially in Sora’s case), but overall the pup was very well-beloved. Isa, however, had not expected for the other keyblade wielders (and friends) to continuously visit his and Lea’s apartment in the Radiant Garden  _ just  _ to see the pup.

He couldn’t really complain though, and Lea certainly didn’t. Hell, Lea said it was good he actually talked with the others more in a casual settings when they actually have a common topic to talk about; Wobbles.


End file.
